


Everything Goes

by AnythingCodyFern



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Girl On Girl, Murder, Oral Sex, Trevor is kind of an ass in this, Vaginal Fingering, handjobs-a-plenty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingCodyFern/pseuds/AnythingCodyFern
Summary: Y/n is accepted to be a new counselor at Camp Redwood, where she meets a group of boisterous teens, a crazy Christian, an easy-going camp cook, and... a serial killer?





	1. A New Life

Camp Redwood. One of the most prestigious camps in America. Or so it used to be. After the... incident back in 1970, the camp had closed. No one visited and no one thought about it for over 14 years. Until Margaret. Margaret had come back. After that horrible night, you’d think anyone involved in the horrific murder of a bunch of teens would never even think of going back and reliving the moment.

Despite hearing stories about everything that had happened at Camp Redwood, Y/n signed up to be a counselor as she was walking to the local supermarket after seeing the ad, which oh-so-overly happily stated “Camp Redwood: Looking for new counselors! Sign up today to become a role model for today’s generation” which didn’t sit too well with her being that she _was _the generation implied. She signed her name and her contact information before turning her heels and walking into the market.

Not even three hours had passed before she got the call. She was at home cooking for her grandmother when the telephone began ringing. The wall the telephone was mounted on made the annoying buzz echo throughout the entire house.

Y/n took off her apron before storming into the living the room. Her grandmother was woken up, but not because the phone, she was sure, but because of her angry stomping. “Y/n, the phone is buzzing again.” 

“I know Nana. Go back to sleep. Dinner is on hold right now.” Y/m smiled at her sweetly as she picked up the phone and placed it to her ear. “Hello?” 

The voice on the other side was female, and she sounded way too ecstatic just to talk to her. “Hi! Is this Y/n?” 

“...yes...?”

“This is Margaret from Camp Redwood. I’m the camp director. I saw you had signed up to become a counselor. Can you come in tomorrow? Camp officially begins in two days and I want all the new counselors to be up and ready by then to greet the kids that will come!” 

Wait... tomorrow? You had been in such a rush to get ingredients and a job that you didn’t bother to check the date that was on the flyer. What an idiot she was. But she complied. “Of course. Is there a specific time I need to be there?”

“Nope. Just be here as soon as you possibly can. There will be other counselors here as well, so make sure to befriend them!” 

“Of course! I’ll be there by 8 am then, is that alright?”

“Definitely. See ya’ tomorrow!” And with that the girl hanged up. 

The job had definitely just put her in a tough position. Who was going to take care of her grandmother while she was away for however long she’ll be gone? Who’s going to clean the house and make sure all the chores are done? 

Y/n did the only thing she knew... she called her brother. 

Her brother lived a few states away, and she concocted the perfect plan; she’d guilt trip her brother into coming over so she could go do her counselor job. Not a good sisterly thing to do, but she needed the money desperately. 

She typed in his number and let it ring before placing the phone back on her ear. 

Eventually he picked up. “Hello?” A groggy voice replied. Yep. Definitely Michael. 

“Michael! I have a huge favour to ask you.” She made sure to emphasize the word ‘huge’ so he knows just how serious she was being.

“And what might that be?” 

“I need you to come down here and watch Nana for a bit. I got a new gig as a camp counselor and-“ 

“Woah woah, wait. You’re way too fast. I just woke up from a nap. You want me to go down to your place to watch grandma as you go do some weird ass job?” He sounded more offended at going down there than pissed at the fact that you called and woke him up from his goddamn beauty rest. 

“Yes. It’s bee a while since you’ve seen her, and me. This would be the perfect time for you to rekindle your relationship with her. After she was diagnosed with her dementia, you’d think one would visit her so she remembers. Michael- it’s been two years.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know. Get off my dick, Y/n. Fine. I’ll watch her. Just don’t forget I have a life of my own up here.” 

Y/n mentally squealed in delight at the answer. “Thanks so much! I have to be out by 8 am, so just come as soon as possible. By the time you get here, I’ll most likely be gone, so I’ll put a spare key in the potted plant in the window sill outside.” 

“Sure.” He hanged up. But she didn’t care; she going to be gone for a while, away from her small ass apartment and away from all the nuisances in her life. Except her grandmother. She was definitely going to miss her. 

Y/n walked up slowly to the sleeping woman splayed out over the entire couch and whispered “Nana, wake up” to which the woman jolted from her confined rest. 

“Y/n-?” 

“Yes- Nana, listen to me. I will be gone for a while at camp. I leave tomorrow. Michael will be here to watch over you. If you need anything, just ask him, okay? Or call me if it’s really important.” 

The woman raised an eyebrow and slowly asked “Michael?”

Y/n just frowned and sighed. “You’ll find out tomorrow. I’ll go finish your dinner and be back in a moment. Then we’ll get you to bed, how’s that sound?”

The woman silently agreed and laid back down, only to be woken up once again just 15 minutes later, only this time with a bowl of hot chili in front of her on a small table placed beside the couch. 

Nana finished and was put to bed quickly. Y/n did have work the next morning, after all. She showered quickly and went straight to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day, and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my first comment (can’t really tell if it was sarcasm or not: big yikes) It’s really appreciated to have constructive criticism. I do have trouble with repetitive words like “she”, “her” and mostly just the pronouns. I’ve also decided to try first person point of view. Any tips and tricks would be amazing!  
(Forgive me for any mistakes. I’ll make sure to proof read them soon to fix any mistakes)

I woke up with a jolt. ‘Morning already...?’ I groggily sat up and let out a quiet groan as I immediately began shivering. A window had been left open all night, allowing the cold air to waft through the small apartment I called ‘home’, forcing me to wake up completely. Then it hit me. “Oh shit, the camp!” I jumped quietly out of bed and threw open my closet doors to throw on the first things I saw. A grey skirt with a black long sleeved turtle neck. Of course this look wouldn’t have been complete without a grey scarf to hang loosely around my neck, so I opted for just that.

Nana was still asleep, and I didn’t want to wake her so I crept slowly into the living room. Nana never woke up until around nine so there wasn’t much for me to be too concerned with anyways.

The pair of my favourite black boots was set perfectly by my front door, as if beckoning for me to get out already. I was tempted, but I was also hungry. Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I sat down at the small table in the kitchen an pondered. Why was I going to a camp with such a hideous background? Or better yet, why was I even thinking of going? I mean, Mr. Jingles was in prison, probably locked away in some white padded cell like an insane person. There was no need for me to worry myself right before a new job anyway, even if it was just temporary. After all, I desperately needed the money.

I made sure to make a note for Michael; giving him specific details about what to do in case of an emergency.

1\. Call 911

2\. Call me. Easy.

I made sure to place an extra key in the potted plant right outside so he can have a way to get in. Walking outside, I took a deep breath. The air had definitely warmed up since I woke up and the taste of the cool crisp air sat gingerly at the tip of my tongue. Hopping in my car, I started the engine and drove off to the dreaded camp no one but the director wanted to go. Well, no one except the director, me. and a few other counselors. And we were willing. I’m sure the kids visiting were forced by their parents.

———

The whole drive to the camp I was restless in my thoughts. What were the other counselors like? What will be my job as a counselor? I had the opportunity to meet new people and I was so nervous yet so excited. I had a feeling that we’d get along well. I put my car in park before I hopped out and took a deep breath.

The air was so much cleaner that it was very noticeable. The skies seemed bluer out here than in the city and it was much more greener. The city was just a large concrete jungle of office buildings and aerobic gyms. Out here, away from the onslaught of traffic and cars, away from the loud chatter of people in crowds trying to talk over everyone else, the birds chirped and you could _hear _them.

You could hear the scattering squirrels and you could hear the river near flowing quickly. It was like I was in a whole different world where I was. I was no longer on Earth.

Until a hand firmly grasped my shoulder and woke me from my little moment with Mother Nature herself.

“Who are you?” A woman’s voice. It was cold and unwelcoming, but I quickly realized it to be Margaret. She sounded so different in real life than on the phone.

“Hi! It’s Y/n. I’m here for the counseling job?” I spun on my heels to correctly face her and a huge smiled was plastered on her face.

Her smile didn’t meet that vacant stare she gave. “Of course. Shall I show you to your cabin? Two other new counselors are already here. Just beware them; I feel their actions are a bit too much for the kids and will be a bad influence on them.” She gingerly placed both of her hands on my shoulders, spun me around, and pushed me gently to an arch that simply read “Camp Redwood”.

My cabin was shared with two other girls who were counselors, one who immediately greeted me with “Hello, I’m Montana!” In one of the most ecstatic voices I had ever heard. The other just simply nodded in my direction and said “Brooke.” As low as possible.

I greeted them back with a short and chaste “Hello. My name is Y/n.” Before I headed back out to grab a few bags I had managed to bring from home to the camp. I unpacked what little belongings I had brought, which just included a few outfits and toiletries. Margaret came in later, explaining we’d be here for the entirety of summer, which instantly made my stomach drop. Nana was going to be lonely and would most likely miss me, but I just had to get out of the house and make myself useful.

Margaret went on to explain that clothes and food would be provided; a few ‘official camp counselor’ outfits (which were just tan shorts and tan button up shirts) and breakfast, lunch, and dinner would be home cooked by the oh-so-generous Bertie. Once Margaret was gone, me, Brooke, and Montana settles down for the rest of the day. It was getting dark fast and we didn’t want to stay up too late. Well, I didn’t. Kids were coming in the morning. Montana just wanted to be lazy and ‘wait for the boys’. Time was seemingly passing more slowly the longer I stayed in that cabin doing absolutely nothing but looking at the bunk above me. I opted to lie down for a bit in hopes I would fall asleep, but to no avail.

Montana was on her third beer and Brooke was above me on her bunk, reading a book when the cabin door flew open, the old wooden door hitting the wall it was attached to with a loud ‘bang’ and bouncing right back off of it. And in walked some of the most handsome men I had ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. The first was tall, in yellow shorts and a grey tank. He sported a mustache that matched his complexion perfectly and his hair was a deep brown.

Another man followed behind the first one, who sported the same brown hair. He was more chiseled though; his jawline could cut someone easily.

The next man who walked in, more of a stumble, actually, was shorter than the first two. His hair was black and his dark skin shined in the little lighting the cabin had to offer, which seemed to be just enough for him.

The last one had brown hair but it was blonde tipped. A navy blue bandana pulled some of his hair up and away from his forehead. He had white shorts on that fell to the tip of his knees and a purple coat on.

“Well well well, we have someone new?” The tallest one asks loudly with a smile. His voice was very sharp which equally matched his style. “And your name is...?”

I sit up and fidget with my thumbs a bit before answering. “Y/n.”

“Trevor.” Perfect timing to look up. He sent a wink in my direction. Sure, he was cute, but definitely not my type.

The blonde tipped boy said his name quickly after Trevor, eager to get it out of the way, I assumed. “Xavier. Nice to meet you.” He gave a small smirk and made his way to Montana, taking the beer she had been drinking out of her hand and taking a swig. The last boys introduced themselves as Chet and Ray.

“So, Y/n, what brings you to Camp Redwood? Haven’t you heard the stories about what happened here?” Montana asked nonchalantly, as if we weren’t just in an short awkward silence.

“I just wanted to get away from home, really. Get out, you know? Anyways, if you’ve heard the stories then why are you here?”

A small frown was sent my way from Brooke. “...stories...?” The room went silent once again but Montana broke the silence.

“Yeah, Mr. Jingles.”

”Who’s Mr. Jingles...?”

Montana smiled at her, her oblivious to the past was almost humorous to the blonde girl. “Come, gather around everyone. I’ll begin tale of Mr. Jingles.” She waved her fingers around as if she was coaxing little kids to come to her so she could tell a story. I chuckled and obliged, sitting cross legged beside Ray and Trevor, who were leaning in the hear how the story transpired.

”It all began in 1970, on a night much like this one...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is bad xc This is my first “official” fic. I used to write all the time but then school got in my way. I’m gradually trying to bring myself back into the world of writing.   
Any advice would be appreciated. Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
